


A Tamed God

by tonystarkswallet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bi-Gender Loki, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Children of Characters, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Loki, Engagement, Germany, Good Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Changed His Ways, M/M, Meet the Family, Mother Loki, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Loki, Past Brainwashing, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), Secret Children, Secret Identity, Uncle Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkswallet/pseuds/tonystarkswallet
Summary: Loki managed to escape The Avengers and SHIELD, come his downfall from The New York Attack back in 2012. Alone on an alien planet, he impressively migrated to Germany, where The Avengers find him years later.Loki has taken on a domestic, family life in Europe. But is it all a scheme, or has the God of Lies and Trickery changed his ways?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	A Tamed God

Thor was the first one to walk along the stone path. Pots lining the walkway and porch of the house were filled with wilted flowers. A small purple bike with training wheels was laid on it's side in the grass, a red helmet accompanying it. 

Thor, Steve, and Natasha finished their short walk through the yard and climbed the two steps, which lead to the front door. 

Everybody was silent for a moment, waiting for somebody to bring up the courage to knock. 

Steve was the one to raise his fist and place a few firm knocks on the nice wooden door. 

Clint and Tony were behind the house in the wooded area, past the empty field of tall hay, which was littered with abandoned children's toys. The two stayed at their posts, ready in case a chase broke out.

It was an early morning in fall. Grass was coaxed with a thin layer of frozen dew; the air crisp with the sun peeking from behind light grey clouds. 

The golden doorknob giggled before the door was pulled open. A brunet man, looking no more than thirty-five, stood there in the entryway. He had Steve's build, but his arms were slightly smaller and he was shorter by the captain by an inch. His light blue-grey eyes complimented the numerous freckles that littered his tanned skin. His short beard was nicely tamed, along with his eyebrows. 

"'Allo?" he asked, a thick German accent poking through each syllable. 

"Hi. I'm Natasha Romanoff, this is Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson. We're with The Avengers on behalf of SHIELD and-" Natasha began.

"-Is my brother here?" Thor demanded, cutting Nat off in the process. 

"Erm...who?" the German man asked. 

"We're looking for a Loki Laufeyson," Natasha explained. "We have reason to believe he's here. Can we please step inside?" she asked. 

"T'ere is no Loki 'ere," the man quickly spoke, and then tried shutting the door.

But Steve was quicker; the door hit his foot, forcing it to stay cracked open. 

"We're asking kindly to come in. If you don't open the door, we'll be reduced to using force," Steve said sternly.

They waited for a moment, before the German man slowly opened the door back up. He glared at the three of them, his kind expression now gone as his muscled stayed tense.

"I'm going to ask again: can we please step inside?" Natasha asked. 

"Daddy, daddy! Pfannkuchen, please? Pfannkuchen?" A little girl came running from inside of the house. She stood at the man's legs before she bent down to pick her up. 

"Later, schatz," the man replied before kissing her head. 

She had brown hair which fell to her upper arms. Her piercing green eyes trapped the attention of anybody, her freckles blending into her tanned skin, much like the man's. The little girl looked no older than four, dressed in a black and white penguin onesie. 

"You can come in," the man finally said. He hesitated before sighing and stepping away from the door. That allowed Steve, Thor, and Nat to enter the house, the god shutting the door behind them.

It was obvious English wasn't his first language. Even the girl had a small accent, although it seemed she went between both languages. 

Thor and Steve began to walk through the small entryway of a hallway. Natasha stared at the German man and small girl for a few moments longer before following her teammates towards the living room. 

A bucket of children's toys was spilled on the white carpet in front of the unlit fireplace and the flat screen TV mantled on the wall. 

Little plant pots decorated the large window's sill. The vegetation was free of spikes and points. It looked undisturbed by children, but it seemed too much of a risk to keep cacti or roses about. 

"Mami, eis!" a tiny voice cried from the kitchen.

"Nein, Sven. Eat your breakfast and maybe you can have some later," an all-too-familiar, male, British-like voice added. 

Thor's expression softened as he carefully made his way to the kitchen's archway, able to recognize that voice from anywhere. 

"Loki." 

Blue eyes met green and Thor quickly took in the scene before him. 

A pale two-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes was sat in a highchair at the counter. He was picking blueberries and raspberries up with his fingers before shoving them into his mouth. 

Natasha and Steve moved to stand in the kitchen as well as Thor's eyes glazed over his brother.

Loki's black, curly hair was cut into a medium-length Midgardian hairstyle. He was still his naturally pale self, but Thor could barely notice; all he could focus on was the fact his brother was wearing a _suit. A Midgardian suit._

Loki was wearing an unbuttoned blue blazer with matching pants, and a white dress shirt underneath. What pulled everything together was a blue bow tie with polka dotted bow tie, and black framed circular...glasses? Why was Loki wearing glasses? And a suit? And why was he here, in Germany, with children? 

There was another entryway into the kitchen, and the man from the front door walked in through there before lifting the boy from the highchair. "Daddy!" the boy squeaked. The man simply shushed him as he disappeared back into the hallway. 

"Loki," Thor repeated. They stared at one another for an uncomfortable amount of time, before Thor swiftly began moving forward. 

Loki's eyes widened underneath of his glasses as he quickly bounced up from his seat, and began to stumble backwards. 

"Loki!" the thunderer exclaimed. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the other god. He squeezed onto his little brother and held him close to his broadened chest.

Steve and Natasha noticed Loki's pained and terrified expression as he was held. 

"Loki! It's really you!" Thor beamed happily. He realized he might be squeezing a little too tightly when Loki began to make choking noises. So he let go. 

Loki quickly gasped and gulped in air to catch his breath. He then looked up at Thor and began stumbling backwards again, almost tripping over his own feet as his legs rushed to get away.

"Loki, enough!" Thor stepped forward and grabbed Loki's arm. 

Loki was trembling, tears pooling in his forest green eyes. As the two gods stared at one another, it was obvious to Thor the thing that was scaring Loki so dearly was _him._

"I will not harm you, little brother," the blond whispered quietly. It pained Thor to say such a thing; why would Loki ever think Thor would hurt him?

Something sparkled in Thor's peripheral and he raised Loki's arm, the blond still having a grip on the trickster's forearm. He looked down at Loki's hand.

Loki's short nails were painted black, like they always were when they were teenagers- before _The Attack,_ as many people call it.

But what clung to one of Loki's fingers was a ring, but it wasn't _just_ a ring. It was simple yet beautiful; cliche but meaningful. A small emerald laid on the top of the ring, held there by detailed white gold. 

An _engagement_ ring.

"You..." Thor trailed off. He looked back at Loki's face, then his hand, then his face, then his hand, and back at his face. 

Thor's expression quickly shifted to one of anger. "Loki, cast away the illusions, _now_ ," the blond demanded. 

"There are none," Loki calmly replied, which was a surprise. Since the last time they saw him, he was a walking stick of dynamite, ready to burst at any second. 

"Then what is with the babes? And that man?" Thor asked, his stern tone staying.

Loki looked down. But he soon looked up when Steve asked, "Wait, where are they?" Loki stared at him for a few long moments, expressionless before a small smile set on his lips. "Safe," is all he said. 

That obviously alerted Steve, so the soldier pressed a finger to the earbud in his ear. "Stark and Barton, did a tall brown-haired man, a small brunette girl, and a baby leave the house?" he asked. 

The front door was opened, then Natasha and Thor both heard Steve say, "The car that was in the driveway is gone. You two are the _worst_ look-outs." through their comms. 

Nat looked to Loki and couldn't help but notice how genuine his smile was.


End file.
